I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new compositions comprising hazardous products and which are nevertheless safe for the handling and the environment.
II. Discussion of Background
At present, most hazardous liquids are stored in metal drums or, where smaller quantities are required, plastic containers.
Hazardous compounds, especially agrochemical compounds, are formulated in various compositions. Liquid compositions are most convenient for farmers because of the relative ease with which they can be handled. There are, nevertheless, difficulties in handling such liquid compositions. There is a danger of spillage or leakage if there are holes in the containers previously used or if they are dropped. Secure containers, resistant to shock, can be used. However, in the event of an accident, for example during transportation, the risk remains of spillage or leakage with rapid loss of liquid, for example leaking onto the ground.
It has been difficult to provide a formulation and containing system which safeguards those handling it, including farmers and transporters, and the environment.